The Day Dorothy Ran Away
by Annasibs
Summary: It's normal for Dorothy and Seravi to trade insults with each other. But insults can only go so far. So what could a fed-up Dorothy leaving Urizuri Mountain mean for Seravi? Will it be business as usual, or will it have consequences even he didn't intend?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I wrote this fanfic in 1998 and uploaded it to my old Geocities-hosted fanfic website. I forgot all about it when Geocities went down until another user asked me about it. So, hiean, this is for you._

_Also, I'm not an expert on Magic the Gathering. My brother came up with the battle sequence at the end of this story._

_All the usual disclaimers apply. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast (I think), and the characters of Akazukin Chacha belong to Ayahana Min. Only Cherubi and this story belong to me._

* * *

Chacha was in complete bliss that day. For some strange magical reason she was not to know yet, a fair of butterflies suddenly appeared from the forest and fluttered all over the path leading from Teacher Seravi's house up on Mochimochi Mountain. There were so many of them, big ones, small ones, all of different colors. The display enchanted the golden-haired apprentice witch, so she ran out of Teacher Seravi's house and chased the butterflies, laughing that tinkly laugh of hers as she did.

At that same time, Shiine and Riiya flew down from the sky on Shiine's broom.

"Hey, Chacha!" cried Riiya, a blue-haired kid with huge blue eyes and can turn into a little white wolf, whose strength and courage Chacha had always admired.

Chacha saw her friends coming towards her and her face broke into a big sparkling smile. Seeing her two best friends, who have shared all her adventures with her, always made her happy.

"Hi, Riiya! Hi, Shiine! Isn't this wonderful! The butterflies are so beautiful!"

But Riiya and Shiine merely ignored the rainbow display of numerous flitting fragile wings.

"Chacha, where is Teacher Seravi?" asked dark-haired Shiine, the wisest and most serious member of the group.

"He went to the market with Elizabeth, but he said he'll be back soon," Chacha replied. She noticed the somber look on Riiya's and Shiine's face. Then she felt that something is wrong.

"Why, did something happen? Why are you two so glum today?" she asked.

"Chacha, we have a problem," Shiine replied.

"What is it?"

"Teacher Dorothy ran away."

* * *

Seravi, chacha's teacher and guardian, and formerly the world's greatest magician, having been beaten by his own student at his own game, was having one of those thrills that a life of magic has endowed him. He was surfing the wind on his broom, with Elizabeth, his talking doll, on his shoulder, and the market basket on his head. Knees bent and arms held at shoulder level, Seravi is having the time of his life.

"Whee! This is fun!" Elizabeth proclaimed.

"Isn't it so, Elizabeth? I'm glad you agree with me," Seravi replied.

However, the excitement in his blood soon dissipated when he saw three children arguing at his front yard amidst a fair of disturbed butterflies. Wolf-boy Riiya, Dorothy's ward Shiine, and Chacha, the red-hooded magical princess entrusted to his care as a baby.

"That can't be, Shiine," Chacha was saying. "How can you be so sure that she ran away? Maybe she went to town to get something, or to the woods, or to school, or got locked in her dungeon-"

"Or maybe she did run away," Riiya finished for her.

"Oh, Riiya, cut it out!"

The three children were so absorbed with their discourse that they did not see Seravi land so near them. Market basket transferred to one hand, the emerald-haired sorcerer waved his broom away and approached the group. The butterflies suddenly parted at his approach.

"Who ran away?" he asked.

The kids turned startled eyes at Seravi.

"Teacher Dorothy," replied Shiine.

"Really? How can you be so sure, Shiine?"

"Uh, she left a note."

"Can I see it?"

Shiine solemnly handed to Seravi a sheet of pink paper folded into a butterfly. The sheet unfolded at Seravi's touch.

The note read:

_I am on a quest. I may not return again. Please do not follow me, especially you, Seravi._

Signed, _Dorothy._

The moment Seravi's eyes reached the "y" in Dorothy's name, the paper turned into a pink butterfly and fluttered away, along with the other butterflies that had magically appeared out of nowhere. All four of them witnessed how the fair of butterflies flew up to the sky and vanished in a wink.

"It's so beautiful," Chacha sighed. "I never knew Teacher Dorothy could do that."

"Did she take anything with her?" Seravi asked Shiine.

"She took everything, Teacher Seravi," Shiine replied. "Her clothes, her books, her potions, her crystal ball-everything. All that was left of her personal belongings was a bow."

"What bow?" Riiya butted in.

Shiine turned to Riiya. "You know. The big red bow that looks exactly like the one on Elizabeth's head, only that it's a little faded now and smells terribly of mothballs."

"Oh, is that so?" said Chacha.

Seravi lay a hand on Chacha's red hood. "Dorothy used to wear that bow when we were kids. She looked so cute then, big brown eyes and long golden hair-"

The children saw that Seravi was about to launch into a deep fantasy about the past. But Seravi recovered himself and went to the door. "Run along, kids! I'll call you when lunch is ready."

The children turned puzzled eyes at him.

"Teacher Seravi, aren't we going to look for Teacher Dorothy?" asked impudent Riiya.

"Yes, Teacher Seravi? Teacher Dorothy might get into trouble or something," added Shiine.

"Your Teacher Dorothy can take care of herself, kids," Seravi replied. "Didn't you understand the note? I don't think we should cross your Teacher Dorothy. She said she doesn't want any of us to follow her. You know how much she hates it when she isn't obeyed, don't you?"

The kids nodded reluctantly. Seravi smiled at them.

"Look, children, Teacher Dorothy will come back. You shouldn't worry about her. I'm not. See?"

The kids still looked doubtful, but Seravi waved them away, with a reassurance that he will look for Dorothy using his crystal ball. Promptly, Chacha and Shiine produced their brooms and jumped on them, while Riiya turned himself to his wolf form and chased after Chacha and Shiine. And then they were away.

Seravi closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Seravi chopped onion sprouts with a semblance of calm that was merely what it is—a semblance of calm. Dorothy's leaving was so sudden, it shook him. Why, just last night, they were both laughing their hearts out over some joke Seravi told her after dinner—until Dorothy realized that the joke was on her. But Dorothy did not seem to mind it, or so Seravi thought. Now Seravi knew that he was wrong.

"You are worried about Dorothy, aren't you, Seravi?" Elizabeth asked from the chair on which Seravi had left her.

"Of course I am, Elizabeth. Why shouldn't I worry about Dorothy, especially when I had just realized that her leaving was all my fault?"

Elizabeth gave a soft giggle. "I told you, you shouldn't tease Dorothy too much, Seravi. You have always known how prickly she is. And especially after being called a mad overweight cow with sickly pink hide and the smell to match, who wouldn't be angry enough to leave?"

Seravi scooped the chopped onion sprouts and dumped them into the boiling soup on the stove.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Elizabeth. It was stupid and tactless of me to call her that. Especially when Dorothy has been trying so hard to watch her weight, and that she is really cutting down on her make-up. As for her new perfume, it was rather sweet and alluring, unlike that poisonous concoction Yakko gave her on last her birthday."

Seravi sank on a chair and lay his face in the cradle of his arms.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'll try to see where she is in the crystal ball, but I won't follow her. I respect her too much to do that."

Seravi conjured his crystal ball from thin air and tried to pick up an image of Dorothy. One of his few woes as a sorcerer is that his crystal ball does not possess the clarity that Dorothy's has. In truth, no one can match Dorothy with her crystal ball.

It took Seravi some time to find Dorothy, but he did find her. She is in some restaurant, stuffing herself with cake. Dorothy is angry. Her eyes are narrowed and her skin is brightly flushed. Seravi grimaced.

"Ugh, she really shouldn't vent her anger on food, or else, she'll really turn into an overweight cow."

Dorothy was muttering to herself between bites. "Mad, overweight cow, eh? I'll show him what a mad, overweight cow looks like. I'm sure he'll hate me for it, but see if I care."

Seravi sighed as he watched Dorothy gorge herself some more. "Oh, Dorothy, I won't hate you for showing me what a mad, overweight cow looks like. I'll hate myself. And I do care. Really, I do."

* * *

Dorothy was so angry she could eat everything the restaurant has to offer. But as this was an eat-all-you-can restaurant, she was not angry enough to have the heart to put the proprietor out of business. And neither does she have the pettiness to really turn herself into a cow. Oh, she could perfectly do that; after all, she was the best student Ohlala's Academy had in her time (next to Seravi, of course). But to stuff herself overweight just because of a tease like Seravi, why, by all the gods and goddesses, she must be as mad as Seravi said she is!

Besides, what about her reputation? Dorothy was known to everyone as someone who doesn't give a damn about what others think about her. And more importantly, what about her own self-esteem? After trying to watch her weight for years, despite the temptation of Seravi's cooking, she is going to throw all the effort away just because of a tease like Seravi? Again, she must be crazy!

Thus, after she mindlessly sailed through the last of the sundaes she had ordered, she realized what a mess she has made. A whole plum pie, three pints of ice cream, six slices of cake and three sundaes. Not to mention lunch. Oh, she has almost ruined it! If she kept this up, she would have turned into that cow in a week. _Seravi, I hate you!_

At the mere thought of Seravi, Dorothy burst into tears. She does not cry in public as a rule, or in anyone's presence for that matter, but she could not help it. Seravi is Dorothy's ruin, has always been.

Dorothy fumbled for her handkerchief, but she could not find it. _Drat! _she thought._ Where in Queen Joan's name is my handkerchief! If someone sees me like this—_

Someone thrust a handkerchief before her. Dorothy looked up—and was completely stunned. For before her stood the most handsome man she had ever seen, Seravi all forgotten. Blue-black hair, long and tied back with a navy-blue bow. A sensitive, heart-shaped face. Full, rosy lips, the type that a girl would not tire of kissing. Tall of height, broad of shoulder, with long, graceful limbs. Most of all, warm green eyes that seem to look deep into one's soul. _Oh_, Dorothy thought, _I could look into those eyes forever._

"Please take the handkerchief, Miss," the stranger said in a deep, lilting singer's voice. "I really can't stand to see a lady cry."

Dorothy took the proffered handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"Th-thank you, Mr.—"

"Cherubi, just Cherubi. And you are?"

"Dorothy."

"Dorothy," the man mused. "What a lovely name. But not as lovely as its bearer."

Dorothy blushed and fiddled with the wet handkerchief. Then she suddenly remembered that it was not hers.

"Oh, Mr. Cherubi, your handkerchief—"

"Keep it. You may still need it, Miss Dorothy."

"But—but how can I return it to you?"

Cherubi smiled Dorothy a charming, blinding smile. His teeth are white and even. "Don't worry, Miss Dorothy. I'll find you."

With that, Cherubi waved his hand and went out of the restaurant. Dorothy found herself waving back.

_Oh, Cherubi is so handsome_, Dorothy thought. _So unlike pokey Seravi. If you are watching me, Seravi, I hope you die of jealousy._

* * *

"Are you going to die of jealousy, Seravi?" Elizabeth asked.

With a weary sigh, Seravi put his crystal ball away. Then he stood up and went back to his cooking.

"No. Should I die of jealousy, Elizabeth?" Seravi asked back.

"Maybe you should," Elizabeth replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you think she ran away, Chacha?" Riiya asked as he and Shiine and Chacha trekked on their way to class at Ohlala's Academy.

chacha put a finger to her mouth and thought for a while. "i really don't know, Riiya," she replied. She turned to Shiine. "What do you think, Shiine?"

Shiine was musing about the matter himself. "Gee, I can't think of any reason, too, Chacha. I don't think it was me. I have been a good student to her. Or at least I tried."

They reached the school and found their classmates loitering about, waiting for the class bell. At one corner near Teacher Barabara's garden, they saw the pink-haired mermaid Marine and black-hooded, purple-haired Yakko whispering to themselves. Yakko also saw them coming.

"Hey, Chacha!" she cried.

"Hi, Yakko," Chacha replied, with less heart than she usually felt.

"Is it true that Teacher Dorothy ran away?"

"Well, ye-es."

Yakko was actually beaming. She clapped her hands and twirled. "Yippee! Now with Teacher Dorothy gone, I can have Seravi all to myself."

Then, all of a sudden, Yakko's eyes shone dreamily and her hands found their way to her cheeks.

"Oh, my darling Seravi! You need not worry about that ugly witch Dorothy. No one can love you more than I can, I'm sure of that."

For once, all the others paid attention to Yakko. Shiine in particular was flaming furiously.

"How can you be so selfish to think only of Teacher Seravi when we don't even know where Teacher Dorothy went!"

Yakko merely pouted her lips at Shiine. "Well, I'm sorry if you think that way, Shiine, but I've been waiting for this opportunity and I won't miss it for the world. Seravi, you're mine!"

With that, Yakko skipped off and disappeared on her broom.

Marine, all the while, was making eyes at Riiya, who was quivering in disgust and creeping closer to Chacha.

"I don't really know if I should be happy or sad, now that Dorothy is out of the picture, but then, I really don't care much about her. All I care about is my darling Riiya!"

marine made a grab for Riiya but Riiya was able to scuttle away.

"Leave me alone, Marine!"

Riiya hid behind Shiine and transformed into his white wolf form. Marine shrieked when she found him.

"Yeek! Get away from me!" Marine shrieked. "Shiine, where did you hide my Riiya! Where!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Marine," Shiine replied, still rankling over Yakko's outburst. "Why don't you go look for him yourself?"

"Oh, that I will do, Shiine," Marine replied with a shake to her hair. "And when I find him this time, I'll never let him go."

Marine followed Yakko's footsteps and skipped away, crying, "Oh, Riiya, my Riiya! Where are you, my dahlin' Riiya?"

When Marine was safely away, Riiya turned back to his human form.

"Geez, will she never learn?" he muttered.

Chacha sank glumly on the bench Yakko and Marine had just vacated. "Oh, Teacher Seravi is not doing anything! Isn't Teacher Dorothy coming back?"

Chacha started crying. Shiine and Riiya put themselves out in trying to cheer her up.

"Don't cry, Chacha," said Shiine. "Although he said he won't, I know Teacher Seravi is looking for her. We all know very well how much she means to him."

* * *

When the bell rang for lunchtime, Chacha was not as enthusiastic as the other kids to eat the lunch their parents and guardians made for them. In fact, Chacha seems to dread opening the lunchbox Seravi prepared for her.

Shiine was first to realize Chacha's predicament.

"What's the matter, Chacha?"

Chacha looked sheepishly at Shiine. "I don't think I'm hungry right now."

"Wow, now that's strange," Riiya cut in. "With Seravi's cooking, I think I'll always be hungry. What did he make for you, anyway?"

Chacha held out her Tupperware container to Shiine and Riiya. It held a dozen big and beautifully browned meatballs.

"Meatballs! That's great!" Riiya picked one and popped it into his mouth.

"You think so?" asked Chacha, watching Riiya savor the Seravi treat. "Teacher Seravi must have put a jarful of salt in cooking them."

As if on cue, Riiya's eyes popped out. He forced himself to chew the last of his Seravi treat and push it down his throat.

"It was that bad?" asked Shiine. "I don't believe it! Teacher Seravi's cooking is always perfect."

"Here." Chacha pushed the Tupperware towards Shiine.

Shiine delicately picked one meatball and took a small bite. And immediately coughed it out.

"Bleeckh! That was awful!" He grimaced. "I can't believe Teacher Seravi cooked this mess!"

"And you know what's worse?" Chacha wailed. "He has been cooking nothing but meatballs since Teacher Dorothy ran away. I'm so sick of it."

The little witch-girl rested her arms on the desk and buried her head in them.

"Oh, what am I gonna do? Teacher Seravi will be hurt if he finds out I didn't eat it."

Riiya, mischief in mind, turned towards Yakko, who was seated near the window, still deep in her dreams of Seravi.

"Hey! I have an idea," he declared and nudged Shiine. "Shiine, put a ribbon on this container."

Shiine looked dubiously at him. "Whyever for?"

Riiya grinned wickedly at his two friends, his tiny fangs glinting. "Simple. I'm going to give a present to Miss Black Hood Yakko."

Immediately, an image of Yakko choking to death popped up in Shiine's mind. Although he was a bit aghast that Riiya, a non-thinking creature, was able to come up with something like this, he marveled that such a miracle could happen and gave Riiya a conspiratory slap on the shoulder. Then, with his magic, not only did he put ribbon on the container, he also wrapped it in sparkling paper. Afterwards, he handed it to Riiya.

"All yours, Riiya," he grinned.

"Wait!" Chacha held Riiya's arm as he was about to make for Yakko's desk. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Riiya winked at her. "Don't worry, Chacha. It won't harm her to taste 'her darling Seravi's' cooking, would it, Shiine."

"Nope," Shiine replied, shaking his head with mock gravity, still not believing that the gods could grant Riiya a day's spurt of wit and intelligence.

"In fact," Riiya went on, "it would cure her of her lovesickness most easily."

With another wink and a thumbs-up sign, Riiya sauntered over towards Yakko with a self-satisfied grin. Shiine grinned back.

"Good luck, Riiya!"

"I still don't think it's a good idea, Shiine," Chacha murmured.

"Really?" exclaimed an overjoyed Yakko. "Teacher Seravi cooked meatballs for me?"

"He sure did," Riiya replied, an innocent smile stamped on his face. He lay the wrapped Tupperware on Yakko's desk.

Yakko hurriedly tore the ribbon and the wrapping off the food container. Even the usually dense Riiya could see the blurring of her eyes and the watering of her mouth as she took in the sight of the beautifully browned, spice-scented meatballs. Tears of joy trickled down Yakko's cheeks.

"Oh, my darling Seravi! How sweet of you to cook these obviously delicious meatballs for me! Oh, my darling Seravi, I have always known you care for me!"

With that, Yakko attacked the meatballs with more gusto than Riiya had ever thought possible, even for himself. He almost felt guilty at the sight of Yakko so happy about the whole thing. One after the other, she popped the meatballs hurriedly into her mouth, wanting to gorge on Seravi's delicacy as fast as she could, as if every bite would imprison Seravi himself inside her heart. Riiya immediately edged away from Yakko and returned to Chacha and Shiine, who were all eyes in watching Yakko devour the oversalted poison.

"Oh, boy," said Riiya, scratching his head. "That girl doesn't really know what's coming to her."

"I think I'm beginning to pity her, Riiya," said Shiine.

"Me, too," Chacha added.

Yakko went on stuffing herself on the meatballs. Only when the last meatball found its way to her mouth did she realize that something is wrong. Tears began to well earnestly in her eyes.

"Riiya tricked me! I've been had! Water!" she choked. "Somebody give me water!"

The entire Section Banana stared dumbly at Yakko, who by now had become very red in the face. Then, all of a sudden, everyone's eyes veered towards the window. And immediately panicked for the door.

Yakko took a break from her coughing and looked out of the window. And saw a huge tidal wave higher than any mountain in the Land of Magic rush towards the school. Salty food forgotten, she also made a swift beeline for the door—but was already too late.

Moments later, Marine in her mermaid form crawled towards a half-drowned Yakko.

"I was thinking of this perfect, foolproof plan to snare Riiya from Chacha," she began, "but I heard you screaming. You, Yakko, practically erased all thoughts of that perfect idea from my mind! So I decided to put you out of your misery. You ought to thank me, Yakko, because I still helped you even if you ruined my plan. What do you say to that?"

Yakko could only say three words:

"I've been had."


	4. Chapter 4

Dorothy sat in front of her dresser in her new refuge: a rented suite in the best hotel her new "hometown" had to offer. Inspecting her reflection on the mirror, she took in every detail of her unmade-up face.

"You know what, Dorothy?" she told herself. "You were right to change the color of your hair on that day you first challenged Seravi for the title of greatest magician. So what if he didn't like it? Red suits you a lot."

Dorothy took the barrettes that held her hair in place and shook her head vigorously so that her hair stuck out like a fluffy mane.

"And red it shall always stay."

Dorothy picked up her hairbrush and started the process of braiding her waist-length hair. After putting the last pin in place, she took out her makeup kit and began putting on her usual layer of foundation. However, Dorothy realized that the usual make up will not go well with the new look she was planning for herself. So she opted for some light powder, a touch of lip gloss and nothing else. Then she examined the results.

"Hmm. Not bad, Dorothy. In fact, you look a lot younger."

Pleased with herself, Dorothy then took out a short-sleeved beige-colored dress from her closet and put it on. With a straw hat and sandals to match, Dorothy felt ready and raring to go.

Dorothy had yet to explore the new "hometown" she had chosen for herself. But from what she had already seen, it is a bustling little village with a vibrant life of its own, small enough for everyone to be familiar with each other, but not too small to make her feel cramped and unable to maintain her privacy. She can live here in complete peace and comfort, without having to exert much effort into earning her own living.

The village was also far enough for Dorothy to count on not being disturbed by any figure from the life she had left behind. But neither was it too far for her to check on Shiine. For, if Dorothy chose to admit it, Shiine was the only reason that kept her from leaving her castle behind.

As a young student in Ohlala's Academy of Magic and reputed to be on very good terms with the green-haired boy everybody called "The Almighty," Dorothy secretly dreamed of marrying Seravi and having a son just like Shiine. But as it turned out, Seravi was a better enemy than a friend, and was an obstacle to Dorothy's most cherished dream of becoming the world's greatest magician. So, Dorothy was forced to give up that other dream behind.

Shiine was the son Dorothy hoped she could have. An intelligent child with a gentle disposition, Shiine had been Dorothy's outlet of repressed maternal love ever since Access surrendered him to her care as a baby. She raised him and loved him and taught him everything she knew. As if Shiine was her own child, not Access and Aelise's, nor anyone else's.

But Dorothy knew very well that Shiine would be able to get on without her. After all, didn't she teach him to rely only on himself? Although Dorothy means to check on him once in a while, she is very sure Shiine would be okay. Besides, in Dorothy's opinion, it was high time that Shiine learned to live on his own. It was also time for her to live her own life for herself.

As Dorothy strolled along the streets of her new hometown, she found to her surprise that everyone in the village knows her. From the village elders down to the little kids, everyone recognized the redheaded witch Dorothy, the third greatest magician in the world, next to Seravi and Seravi's apprentice, Princess Chacha. Although it angered her in the past to see herself as only second to Seravi, Dorothy now suddenly became aware, to her amazement, that her demotion to third place did not bother her at all. Indeed, Dorothy realized that she liked it, for as third greatest, no one would come banging on her door and issue her a challenge for her low-ranking title. They would all go to the greatest, not to the third.

The realization made Dorothy more giddy and lighthearted. She greeted everyone she met with a smile, which in turn took the villagers aback. Nobody knows that the witch Dorothy is a friendly person; they all heard of her as a sharp-tongued bitch. With laughter bubbling in her, Dorothy left them to their own bewilderment.

Soon, Dorothy tired of walking, so she decided to rest on a bench in the village square. There she watched children play, vendors ply their wares, lovers promenade, and others go about their own business.

Dorothy sighed. _How serene they look_, she thought. _I wish I could feel the peace they enjoy in their hearts._

Dorothy fell to watching the people in the square, so much that she did not notice that she is being watched in turn, and those who watched her were fascinated and mystified by the wistfulness of her smile.

"A penny for your thoughts, Miss Dorothy."

Dorothy almost jumped. She turned and saw Cherubi sitting on the bench beside her with a smile on his face. She smiled back.

"Mr. Cherubi! I didn't see you come!"

"I never thought you would, Miss Dorothy. You were so busy watching the children."

To her embarrassment, Dorothy found herself blushing for no reason at all.

"Do you like children, Miss Dorothy?" Cherubi asked.

"Not much."

"Ever been around children before?"

"Well, not much. Although I have managed to raise one by myself."

Cherubi nodded thoughtfully, carefully digesting Dorothy's words.

"Yours?"

Dorothy flushed anew, this time a lot deeper. "Why no! Shiine was entrusted to me by his parents, who were my dearest friends, as a baby. I took him in and made him my apprentice."

"I see. Where is he?"

"Oh, he's at Ohlala's Academy. I decided not to bring him here with me. He's doing very well there."

"I see."

"Why the questions, Mr. Cherubi?"

Cherubi gave an embarrassed laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Dorothy. I didn't mean to offend you. You see, I am a very curious person and your presence in this village aroused everyone's curiosity, not only mine."

_I bet it did_, Dorothy thought.

"For the record, Mr. Cherubi," she said aloud, "I have been a student and a teacher all my life. I want to start being someone else. For a change."

"What kind of change?"

Dorothy thought for a while. "Really, I don't know yet. But I'll think of something."

Cherubi smiled at her. It was a kind of smile that hints of other things, but refuses to reveal completely. The smile puzzled Dorothy.

"I hope you do, Miss Dorothy," Cherubi said. "I hope you do."


	5. Chapter 5

Upon coming home from school, Chacha found her Teacher Seravi brooding over a cloudy crystal ball. Elizabeth sat on Seravi's shoulder.

"Hi, Teacher! I'm home!"

"Oh, you're here," Seravi greeted back absently without looking at her, as if not fully realizing yet that Chacha was indeed home.

Chacha put her schoolbag down and sat at the table opposite her teacher. Seravi kept his eyes fixed on the ball.

"What do you see, Teacher Seravi?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. I've been trying all morning, but I can't seem to drive those clouds away."

Seravi's statement left Chacha stupefied. _Teacher Seravi unable to see through a crystal ball? Why, that's impossible!_

With a sigh, Chacha stood up and rummaged through the kitchen for something to eat. She saw something being heated inside the microwave and hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. But she was sorely disappointed.

"Ugh! Meatballs again!"

Chacha rummaged through the cupboard and found a loaf of bread. She broke off a piece and munched on it.

"You know what, Teacher?" she said in between hungry bites, trying to break Seravi out of his mindless reverie. "Teacher Rascal taught us a lot of new stuff today."

Seravi turned to face her, but his eyes still looked hazy. "Really? Like what?"

"Like changing things. Powder to rock and rock to gem and gem to metal and back to powder all over again. But I didn't understand how it was done."

The luster suddenly returned to Seravi's eyes and he smiled his old smile.

"Why, that's easy, Chacha. Get some baby powder from the bathroom and I'll show you."

Chacha went to fetch the baby powder. Seravi pushed the crystal ball aside and sprinkled some talcum on the table.

"Here, let me show you." Seravi held his hands over the white stuff. "Powder as it is, rock it shall be."

Smoke filled the entire room after Seravi recited the spell. But when the smoke cleared, both Chacha and Seravi found that the powder—remained powder. The failure bewildered Seravi more than it did his student.

"I don't understand," he said. "I used to be so good at this spell. I even won a bet with Dorothy on this."

Seravi recited the spell a second time, a third time, a fourth time, to no avail. But the succession of failures goaded him to try again and again. His persistence sent Chacha to tears.

"Oh, Teacher! Please stop! You're only draining your powers!"

Seravi slammed his hands on the table and pushed everything off the top, sending the crystal ball crashing to the floor into tiny glowing fragments. Chacha was shocked; Seravi was never so violent before.

"If I can't make a simple spell work, I don't have any powers at all."

Chacha sat staring helplessly at her teacher, who hid his face in his hands. After a long, long while, Seravi raised his head and took Elizabeth from her perch.

"Elizabeth?" he asked.

No one replied.

Seravi shook the doll. "Elizabeth?"

Still no sound.

"Oh, gods!" Seravi cried. "This is not happening! Elizabeth is not talking to me!"

And for the first time in Chacha's life, she saw her teacher break down and cry.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what do you do, Cherubi?"

Cherubi did not answer at once. Instead, he turned and smiled at Dorothy with his warm green eyes. Dorothy found that she liked the way Cherubi smiled at her. So warm, so enchanting, so fascinating, and so reassuring. The way Seravi used to smile at her.

"What do I do, Dorothy? Well, you may not believe me, but I am a magician myself."

"Dorothy was grateful that it was almost dusk and the village square was almost empty. For she had not been able to control her blushing ever since Cherubi started talking to her. Thankfully, no one else could see her, unless a crystal ball was trained on her—somewhere.

"Really? You're a magician? How come I've never heard of you before?"

"Because I don't move in your circles, Dorothy. Oh, I know your status as a magician. You are one of the greatest, next only to Master Seravi. Unlike you, I only studied under a Teacher. I never went to Ohlala's Academy."

"Not all graduates of Ohlala's Academy are good," Dorothy replied. "And I'm no longer the second greatest magician. Seravi was beaten by his own student, Chacha."

Cherubi scratched his chin. "Is that so? That's too bad. I have been wanting to challenge Seravi myself, if only to find out how good I really am."

Dorothy grinned. "Oh, well, now you have to challenge Red Hood Chacha instead."

"Who is Red Hood Chacha, anyway?"

"Well, as I have said, she is Seravi's student and a good friend of my Shiine. She also goes to Ohlala's Academy and they belong to the same section."

"This Chacha is a child?"

"Why, yes."

Cherubi smiled at that. "Oh, okay then. I guess I'll wait a few years. I don't think I'll enjoy fighting with a child."

Dorothy raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Cherubi nodded. "No matter how powerful they are as magicians, children are still children. They are better cuddled and loved than made enemies of. I don't believe in dueling with children for some dumb title."

_How sweet_, Dorothy thought. _He must love children to spoilage._

Cherubi stood up. "It's almost dinnertime. Why don't you have your dinner with me, Dorothy?"

"I'd love that, Cherubi."

Dorothy stood up and smoothed down her skirt. Cherubi held out his arm and Dorothy gladly took it. Then they strolled arm in arm down the streets of Dorothy's new hometown.

* * *

Teachers Rascal and Barabara were taking their tea at the teachers' lounge of Ohlala's Academy, enjoying a rare evening of peace and quiet while taking overtime to work on their students' papers. Even Rascal, normally brimming with fire and activity, was in a silent mood. Beneath the semblance of peace lies disquiet neither Rascal nor Barabara dared to acknowledge.

Straw-haired and thorny Barabara, who was otherwise a handsome man, was first to break the thick silence that hung in the teachers' lounge.

"Have you heard of what happened to Seravi, Rascal?" he asked.

"Who hasn't?" was Rascal's retort. Rascal, on ordinary days, ordinarily screamed his words and emphasized them with a crack of his whip. "It's frightening, Seravi's losing his powers just like that."

Barabara shook his head, three roses sprouting slowly from his head. "The greatest magician among us. All because Dorothy ran away."

Rascal picked a scone from the tea treats on the table and smeared it with jam.

"What made you think Dorothy's leaving had anything to do with it?"

Barabara took another sip from his teacup. "Do you remember when we were still students, Rascal? Dorothy and Seravi were best friends then. Of course, we don't know much about them since they're both upper-graders, but everyone knew they were so inseparable we practically had them married off. But Seravi became better at magic than all of us, we never knew how. Then Dorothy started chasing him, acting as if she wanted desperately to kill him."

"Best friends became terrible rivals," Rascal replied with a nod of his head. "I still don't get your point, Barabara."

Barabara put his teacup down. The three roses immediately dropped from his head, to be replaced just as swiftly with thornier roses. Rascal slowly inched away from Barabara.

"The point, Rascal, is that Seravi's power springs from Dorothy's nearness. Even blind people can tell he loves her. Sure, Seravi is a great magician, but most of his power comes from the fact that Dorothy's always there to pounce on him at the slightest sign of failure."

Rascal chuckled nervously, thrown off by Barabara's rare display of irritation. "Dorothy is Seravi's focus of power. She keeps him on his toes. But don't you think Dorothy's at fault as well?"

Barabara mulled over what Rascal had said. "Hmm. You're right. If Dorothy wasn't so proud, she would have accepted that Seravi's better than her. And supported him all the way."

"But Seravi doesn't seem to need her support."

"Until now. And she needs to feel needed."

Rascal picked a brownie and munched on it. "Dorothy's been gone for a month now. Do you think Seravi will hold up?"

"Well," Barabara replied. "He has Chacha."

* * *

Someone was knocking at the door of the new domicile Dorothy has found for herself and has been calling "home" for the past three weeks. Dorothy, wearing an apron and a hairshirt (she was cleaning house and was doing good at it, despite the fact that she could not remember the last time she did it before Shiine took over the cleaning of the castle), wiped her grimy hands on a rag and answered the door.

A young boy dressed in a courier's uniform stood outside her door, carrying a basket of red, white and pink rosebuds.

"What can I do for you?" Dorothy asked.

"Someone asked me to deliver these to you, Miss Dorothy," the boy said, handing her the basket. "Here."

Dorothy took the basket, sighing with joy, and held the roses to her face.

"Oh, how beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Who sent them?"

The boy grinned. "Someone we both know."

"You wicked boy!" Dorothy knew exactly whom the boy meant. She has been seeing Cherubi everyday for the past month. With a laugh, she fished a coin from her pocket and tossed it to the boy. The boy caught it deftly, thanked her and went away grinning. Dorothy closed the door behind her.

Dorothy found a card hidden within the basket. At her touch, the card turned into a hologram of Cherubi.

"I hope this doesn't surprise you, my dear Dorothy," the hologram said, "but I feel a pressing need to talk to you. Will you join me for dinner tonight?"

Dorothy found herself nodding.


	7. Chapter 7

Shiine crashed into Principal Ohlala's office, almost scaring the ancient educator out of her perpetual ecstatic dreaming.

"Principal Ohlala," Shiine said in short, rasping breaths.

Principal Ohlala quickly recovered. She approached the panting child and bid him sit down. Shiine, however, refused.

"What's the matter, child?"

"It's—it's Teacher Seravi. He—has been ill for the past few days now, but he started raving this morning. Cha—Chacha was so scared. We don't know what to do."

"Poor Seravi. Poor, poor Seravi," quavered Ohlala, wringing her hands as she paced the room.

"What are we going to do, Teacher?" asked Shiine.

"Oh, well." Ohlala produced a black bag from thin air. "I'll come with you."

* * *

"What's wrong, Chacha? Why are you crying?" Queen Bessie asked her daughter through the communicator compact she had given her.

"Oh, Mother," sobbed Chacha. "I don't know what to do anymore. Teacher Seravi is so ill and he's been calling for Teacher Dorothy since this morning. I tried to make him sleep but he won't sleep. He keeps calling for Teacher Dorothy."

"Have you already found where Dorothy is?"

"No, Mother. We don't know where to find her. Mother, what are we going to do?"

Queen Bessie smiled at her daughter, trying to hide her own worries about her and about the ailing Seravi, who was like a true member of the Family. "Don't worry, dear. I'll think of something."

Chacha bid her mother goodbye. After putting the compact away, she returned to Seravi's room, where she found Riiya folding a damp towel over the magician's head.

"He's so hot, Chacha," said Riiya. "We can actually fry an egg on him."

"Don't say that, Riiya!" Chacha exclaimed.

Just then, Shiine came not only with Principal Ohlala but also with Teachers Rascal and Barabara. Yakko, Orin and Marine tagged along as well.

"Oh, my," quavered Ohlala. "Where's Seravi?"

"Here, Ma'am," Riiya indicated the bed.

Rascal cracked his whip. "Let's go to work! Let's heal Seravi!"

"With my magic potions, I can do that," Yakko interrupted. "Only my potions can cure my beloved Seravi!"

"Cut it out, will you, Yakko?" snapped an exasperated Shiine. Seravi's illness had begun to tire out the boy, compounded by worrying over his missing guardian. With a swift turn of feet, he marched towards Seravi's bed, along with his teachers.

"Why, the nerve of that Shiine—" Yakko began, but Orin's cooling touch immediately soothed her.

"Don't mind him, Yakko," the tiny ninja said. "Shiine's just tired."

"Yeah," Marine cut in. "Let's just plan our attack while they're busy with Seravi."

Yakko immediately brightened. "That's a good idea, Marine!"

"I don't think so," Orin piped in.

"Hey, who asked you?" Marine snapped at her.

Orin said nothing, but she glared mutinously at Marine.

* * *

Principal Ohlala, with Teacher Barabara's help, examined Seravi with surprising efficiency the children could not help but marvel at. She took his temperature, looked inside his eyelids and inspected his tonsils, just like what a doctor regularly did. All the while, Seravi moaned Dorothy's name. Then, with a shake of her head, Ohlala began to put her things back inside her black bag.

"Oh, well," she quavered.

"What is it, Principal Ohlala," asked Chacha, face pale with worry. "What's wrong with Teacher Seravi?"

"Your teacher is very ill, children," Ohlala replied. "Very, very ill."

"What's wrong with him?" Riiya repeated impatiently.

"Your teacher is experiencing what we older magicians call a power drain," said Barabara.

"Power drain?" echoed Chacha.

"Power drain?" asked Marine. "What the heck is that?"

Barabara scratched his head with the blunted thorns on his arms. "A power drain," he began, "occurs when a magician's focus of power suddenly disappears or moves out of proximity."

"Focus of power?" Chacha echoed once more.

"Gee, Teacher, you lost us there," said Riiya.

Barabara sighed. As he did, new roses grew from the crown of his head. "Here, let me explain—"

Rascal's whip cracked at Barabara's direction. "No, I will explain."

Barabara laughed sheepishly as he backed off away from the reach of Rascal's whip. "Okay, okay!"

"Very well." Rascal cleared his throat and clipped the whip on his belt. "A focus of power is something or someone a magician concentrates his or her magic on. The focus has to be a thing or a person that the magician values greatly or holds in high regard. The purpose of the focus is to keep a magician's power intact, and sometimes, to amplify it."

Rascal unclipped his whip once more and cracked it to underline his statement. But the silence that ensued from the other people in the room did not come from the fear the whip brings. All the children thought deeply about what Rascal said.

"So, what is Teacher Seravi's focus?" asked Riiya.

Everyone facefaults.

"Isn't that obvious, Riiya?" snapped Shiine. "Who else but Teacher Dorothy?"

"Do I have a focus, Teacher Rascal?" asked Chacha.

"What do you always think of when you cast your spells, child?" Ohlala asked her.

"Why, I always think of my mother, Teacher!" Chacha replied.

"So your mother is your focus of power."

Chacha smiled, though thinly. "Oh, now I understand."

"So what do we do now?" asked Riiya.

"There's only one thing to be done, kids," replied Barabara. "Find Dorothy."

Yakko grinned furtively and nudged at Marine.

"I don't think we have to do that, Teacher," she said.

Before the others could even open their mouths to ask, Yakko grabbed a small bottle from within her cloak and forced Seravi's mouth open. She was about to pour out all the liquid the bottle held when a shuriken hit the bottle squarely out of Yakko's hand. The bottle broke against the wall, staining it with greenish liquid slowly turning pink. The smell of berries wafted in the air.

Riiya transformed to his wolf form and sniffed at the air. "Hey, I know that smell!"

Rascal started sniffing as well. "I know that smell, too."

Yakko ignored everyone else and went straight to Orin. "What did you do that for?" she yelled at her.

"You can't give a love potion to Teacher Seravi!" Orin yelled back.

"Why you—" Yakko threatened to pounce at Orin, for once forgetting that Orin is her best friend. But before anything came to harm her, Orin cloaked herself and disappeared. Marine grabbed Yakko's arms and tried to restrain her.

"We'd better stop it, Yakko," she whispered.

"You, too?" Yakko whispered back, the tone of her voice like one betrayed.

Chacha gasped tearfully. "Oh, Yakko, how could you? At this time!"

Shiine cut in. "Look, this isn't the time for arguing. Teacher Seravi's sick. Whatever Yakko did, it's for a good reason, isn't it, Yakko?"

Despite the mildness of Shiine's voice, the boy at that instant seemed to have grown into a frightful giant like his grandfather—Daimaou. Yakko cringed under Shiine's glare.

"We—we were talking about focus of power, right?" she began. "Teacher Seravi needs Dorothy, but we don't know where she is. I—I only thought that th-the love potion could make Teacher Seravi transfer his focus on someone else."

"She didn't mean any harm," Marine came to Yakko's defense.

"Oh, well, I'm sure she does," said Principal Ohlala. "I'm sure she does, but what Yakko had planned to do is not easy."

"In fact, it can't be done," added Barabara.

"B-but why?" Yakko blurted out.

"Because Seravi has to consciously change his focus himself."

A grave silence settled once more over the room. Chacha sighed. "Then we have no other choice but to find Teacher Dorothy."


	8. Chapter 8

Dorothy was all agog. she and Cherubi were almost through with dessert, but Cherubi had not yet breathed a word about the important thing he was supposed to tell her. But, impatient as she was, Dorothy felt she would rather die than ask.

In the soft dim light of the candles in the restaurant, Dorothy was hardly aware of how her excitement made her more beautiful in Cherubi's eyes. Cherubi took in every detail the candlelight revealed about her. The golden highlights otherwise hidden in her red hair. The large, animated violet eyes. The soft, thin, pliant lips. The white, flawless skin, strangely unfreckled for a redhead. Cherubi smiled to himself. Indeed, Dorothy is a splendid woman.

Dorothy caught him staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Cherubi smiled more openly. "Nothing. I was just thinking of how beautiful you are."

Dorothy blushed. "Why, thank you, Cherubi. Really, you're so lavish with your compliments I don't know if they're all true."

Cherubi reached across the table and held her hand. "They're all true, from the bottom of my heart. You're a woman so easy to compliment."

Dorothy's face became even redder. Cherubi began to fan himself with his hand.

"Hot in here, isn't it?" he said. "Why don't we go out for a walk now?"

Dorothy nodded and replaced her silk wrap about her shoulders. Cherubi settled the bill and led her outside.

The village is located at the edge of a wide mountain lake. A wide fallow field separates the lake from the village proper and is often made out as an extension of the village square. The breeze from the lake is so cool at night, and the lake is like one huge mirror that reflects countless beams of starlight.

The village square is almost deserted, except for the nightwatchman, a group of students studying at a local college, and one or two pairs by the promenade. Dorothy and Cherubi stopped by the fountain, still gushing water despite the lateness of the night.

"The night is so beautiful, isn't it?" asked Cherubi.

"Yes, it is."

"I have always loved the night, for the night always brings me fascinating memories. And no doubt this night shall be the same."

Cherubi suddenly took hold once more of Dorothy's hand.

"Come, let's sit down. I'll show you something."

Cherubi pulled Dorothy to a bench. Dorothy is glowing with anticipation. Cherubi pulled a small wrapped package from an inner pocket of his cloak and handed it to her. But Dorothy merely looked at it. She could guess what is in it, but she could not bring herself to open it. Cherubi grinned at her.

"You wouldn't know what's inside the package unless you open it."

Dorothy unwrapped the package and found a blue velvet box within. She opened the box and saw nestling inside the most brilliant diamond ring she had ever seen in her life, even during her wealthy, childhood days. Her mouth fell slightly open, stunned by the brightness of the diamond and the meaning it held should she decide to accept it. She could not even bring herself to speak.

Cherubi slowly went down on his knees in front of her and reached for her free hand.

"My Lady Dorothy, will you marry me?"

Still, Dorothy could not speak. She did not know what to say.

"You are silent, Lady Dorothy. Does it mean a 'no' or a 'yes'?"

Dorothy pulled her hand away. "I—I don't know."

"But surely, after all this time—"

"We have only known each other for a little more than one month, Cherubi. I hardly know you. You hardly know me."

"I know enough about you to know that you are perfect for me."

Cherubi stood up, sat beside her, and once more took hold of her hand.

"I want you. I love you, Dorothy."

Cherubi's speech brought tears to the corner of Dorothy's eyes. It is Seravi who should be telling me this, she thought. Again, she withdrew her hand from Cherubi's clasp and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"I'd rather be honest with you, Cherubi. I don't love you."

The two of them fell silent. The silence was so heavy, Dorothy could feel its weight. After what it seemed an eternity, Cherubi broke the silence.

"You are in love with someone else?"

"Yes."

"He is the reason why you left Urizuri Mountain?"

"Yes."

"Is he Seravi?"

Dorothy gasped and stared at Cherubi, her eyes wide. "How did you know?"

"I told you before, Dorothy. I know a lot about you. I know about your pampered childhood and your brother Doris. I know that you and Seravi had been the best of friends and now the worst of enemies. You have been trying to wrest the title of greatest magician from him for years. You know you can easily do it, but you cannot really set your heart to do it. In reality, you are more than content to be second to him."

Dorothy veered her eyes away. How come the truth I have always denied myself should come from him? she thought.

"D—do you mind?"

Cherubi did not reply at once. The unease she felt forced her to look up once more at Cherubi's face, and in doing so, her discomfort was replaced by surprise. For Cherubi was smiling at her.

"No, I don't mind."

"Th—thank you, Cherubi."

"But that doesn't mean I'll give up. Will you reconsider, Dorothy?"

"I—"

"Please think about it first before you decide."

"All right, I will."

Having nothing else to talk about, Dorothy decided she wanted to go home. Alone. Cherubi offered to walk with her, but she refused. With a bow, Cherubi took his leave of her and went away.

As she tread her way through the almost empty streets of the village to her house, Dorothy's thoughts were in turmoil. She left Urizuri Mountain because she was tired of being alone and of being in constant bombardment of Seravi's hateful ridicule. Most of all, she could no longer stand living around Seravi, fighting him, flinging at him all her unspoken frustrations like hot coal, not knowing whether he loves her enough to spring the question, or if he really loves her at all. And Dorothy knows she could not wait nor quarrel with him forever.

On the other hand, Cherubi is a very nice person, sympathetic and considerate. In the one month they have known each other, Dorothy has already spoken to Cherubi of things she had never told Seravi all her life. And not a word has Cherubi breathed to her that is tinged with ridicule or sarcasm. It felt nice to know she can enjoy spending her life with a man who understands her.

Besides, Dorothy thought wryly, Cherubi thinks her exquisitely beautiful, red hair or not. Although it does not really matter, sometimes it feels good for a woman's ego to be called beautiful.

Something unexpected met Dorothy upon coming to her house. A carriage with the King's Seal was parked at her doorstep.

"A Royal carriage? What—?"

At her approach, a hooded figure emerged from the carriage and waited by the door. As Dorothy neared the figure, she caught a glimpse of white-gold hair and liquid blue eyes. And a golden crown.

"Your Majesty!" Dorothy dipped to a curtsey with all the grace she could muster.

Two delicate white hands with bejeweled fingers pulled her up into an embrace. Queen Bessie then planted a kiss on each of Dorothy's flushed cheeks.

"Dorothy," the Queen said, "you look very well."

"H—how did you find me?"

The Queen smiled her mysterious, mystical smile. "I have my ways. The question is, why did you run away?"

Dorothy unlocked the door to her house, fumbling with the key. "Please come in, Your Majesty. It's very late."

"Why don't you just answer my question, Dorothy?"

The Queen was smiling, but Dorothy knew very well that behind that smile lay a persistence almost equal to her own. Dorothy sighed and leaned her head against the doorframe.

"I'm fed up, Your Majesty."

A teardrop fell unnoticed from the corner of her eyes. The Queen delicately traced the path of the teardrop with her own fingers. The mere touch of her cool, soft fingers broke Dorothy down. All the hurt she had been keeping to herself for the past years gushed out in that instant. Queen Bessie took her in her arms as if she was merely as small as Chacha.

"There, there, dear," the Queen cooed. "Hush now."

"I'm so tired of everything, Your Majesty. I can't live every day of my life trying so hard to be what I am not and made fun at for my pains. Why can't just Seravi accept the fact that I am no longer the person I used to be and I can never be the person he wants me to be?"

Queen Bessie rubbed Dorothy's back soothingly as she listened to Dorothy pouring out her heartaches.

"Seravi used to adore me so much when we were children. I don't think he ever knew what I really am. His image of me is some golden-haired angel child with the gold hair, the red bow, the pink dress and the sweet smile. He never saw the real me, the impatient, ambitious Dorothy, the bitch who only wanted one moment in the limelight. I sacrificed everything to be the world's greatest magician, including my own family. But Seravi took it all from me. I hate him."

Dorothy sobbed a few moments more in the Queen's arms before she pulled away. She pulled a handkerchief from her face and dried her tears away.

"It's all pure melodrama, Your Majesty," she said, smiling sheepishly, red nose and all. "My troubles aren't worth your time."

"When are you coming home, Dorothy?"

Dorothy stood stock still, hardly blinking. "Home?"

"Yes, when are you coming home? This is not your home. Your home is a castle on Urizuri Mountain, miles away from here."

Dorothy smiled and shook her head. "Oh, no. This is my home now. I will never return."

Her statement shocked Queen Bessie. "But why?"

Dorothy looked down and played with the wet handkerchief in her hands. "Nobody needs me there. Seravi thinks of me as a pest. He never really needed me. Riiya and the Princess are not my students. And Shiine—"

The image of the little baby she had held in her arms and sang to sleep every night popped into her mind.

"Shiine has already grown up. He can take care of himself. I have already taught him everything I know."

The Queen lay her hands on Dorothy's shoulders. "Listen, Dorothy. Seravi needs you. He is gravely ill and only you can heal him. You must come back."

"I—I can't, Your Majesty!"

"Why not?"

"I'm going to be married soon."

The Queen's hands slid from Dorothy's shoulders and dropped to her sides.

"To whom?"

"A magician named Cherubi."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"More than you do Seravi?"

"I never loved Seravi."

Queen Bessie grabbed her hands and shook her. "You're lying, Dorothy!"

"What did you want me to say?"

"I know you love Seravi, if only as a friend. For the sake of your friendship, please come home and save his life!"

Dorothy backed away from the Queen's grasp. "Your daughter Chacha is now the world's greatest magician, Your Majesty. Why do I have to be the one to save him?"

"Because only you have the power to save him, Dorothy."

* * *

_Seravi was dreaming. He dreamed that he was walking on a field of flowers on a sunny day with his beloved golden-haired Dorothy. The flowers were beautiful, the day was so beautiful, but even they could not come close to the beauty of his darling Dorothy._

_Dorothy was smiling at him. Her smile was so gorgeous! It really makes him happy to see her smile._

_"Dear Dorothy!" he breathed, almost reverently._

_"Yes, Seravi?" she asked._

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure. What is it?"_

_"When we grow up, would you promise to be my bride?"_

_"Sure."_

_Seravi could not believe his good fortune. "Really, Dorothy? Is that a promise?"_

_"Why, of course, Seravi."_

_Dorothy kissed him on the cheek. Seravi blushed deep red. Dorothy laughed at him and, pulling her hand from his tight clasp, ran away._

_Seravi panicked. "Dorothy! Where are you going?"_

_"Come and catch me, Seravi," Dorothy cried after him. "Come and catch me!"_

_"Wait up, Dorothy!"_

_As Seravi ran after her across the field, he saw his darling Dorothy stop and turn back. Before his eyes, she turned from an angel with golden hair to—a red-haired, grown up witch with sharp purple eyes. Seravi stopped in his tracks and stared frightfully at the witch that towered over him._

_The witch knelt before him so that their eyes were at level with each other. Seravi gulped._

_"What's the matter, Seravi?" the witch asked._

_"You—you're not Dorothy!"_

_The witch laughed, full, throaty, so unlike the tinkling laugh angel-Dorothy used to laugh._

_"But it's me, Seravi. _I _am Dorothy."_

_"No, you're not!"_

_Witch-Dorothy stood up and ran away laughing, laughing, laughing at him. Once more, Seravi went after her._

_"Wait! Who are you?"_

_The witch went on running. "Who do you think I am, Seravi?"_

_"Where are you going!"_

_"Grow up, Seravi! Grow up!"_

_And the witch-Dorothy disappeared into the horizon._

_"Dorothy! Wait! Don't leave me, Dorothy! Dorothy!"_

"Hush now, Seravi. Hush now. I am here."

Seravi opened his eyes and saw Dorothy sitting at the edge of his bed, brushing his sweat-damped hair off his face with her fingers. Her touch was cool and soothing.

"Dorothy?" he breathed weakly. "Is that you?"

"It's me, Seravi. It's me."

Dorothy was smiling, but there is something in her eyes. Something wet. With great effort, Seravi reached up and wiped the tears from those violet eyes.

"Don't ever leave me again, Dorothy."

"Shut up, Seravi. Stop bullying me."

Seravi gave a weak chuckle and closed his eyes once more. Dorothy placed his hand from her face to his chest and glanced across the room, where Chacha, Riiya, Shiine and Principal Ohlala were waiting. Ohlala nodded.

"It's time, Dorothy," the old teacher said.

Dorothy pulled the blankets gently off Seravi and placed her hands on his naked, sweaty chest. The children, as if on cue, stood behind Dorothy and linked hands. Ohlala remained where she was.

Dorothy closed her eyes and directed all her energies to Seravi through her own focus of power—Shiine. Rays of white, searing light began to envelop her hands and flowed through Seravi's skin. Soon, Seravi's body was enfolded into a glowing cocoon of light.

"In the name of all ancients," chanted Dorothy, "I call on all the spirits to give back to this magician Seravi all the powers he has lost in this sudden draining. I beseech thee, O ancient spirits, to restore Seravi to his former greatness. I beseech thee, I beseech thee, I beseech thee!"

A sudden shaft of light passed through the ceiling and pierced Dorothy's body. Dorothy screamed. Chacha, Riiya and Shiine focused their own combined powers to aid Dorothy. Although it pained her to do so, Dorothy kept her hands on Seravi's chest and channeled energy from her body through his.

The four magicians closest to Seravi maintained their stance for what seemed to be hours. They stayed that way until the shaft of light waned and disappeared. When all was over, the children slumped as one onto the floor while Dorothy sank to her knees beside Dorothy's bed.

Principal Ohlala stood up and approached the still unconscious Seravi.

"Oh, well. His color is good. Well done, children, Dorothy."

Ohlala waved her hands about the room, spreading tiny, sparkling particles about her. Every particle that touched Dorothy and the children restored their depleted strength. Soon enough, the children, even Dorothy, were standing.

Dorothy tucked Seravi into the blankets once more. Ohlala was right. Not only had Seravi's color turned more pink than ashen, his breathing became easier. His temperature also went down.

"He will be fine in a few days, I trust," she said.

Dorothy gave Seravi's hair a final caress and went out of the room. Shiine immediately followed her and found her opening the front door.

"Teacher Dorothy! Where are you going!"

Dorothy's hand froze on the doorknob. Like a child, Shiine held out a hand and tugged at Dorothy's skirts.

"Where are you going, Teacher Dorothy!"

Dorothy touched Shiine's hair tenderly. "I'm going back, Shiine. Back to my new home."

"But what about us, Teacher? What about Teacher Seravi?"

Dorothy knelt before Shiine and placed her hands on the boy's frail shoulders.

"Shiine honey, you're a grown boy now. If I thought you still couldn't take care of yourself, I wouldn't have left or I would have taken you with me. But you're a big boy now, Shiine, and you're life is here. You can make it by yourself."

Shiine began to cry. Dorothy clucked her tongue and pulled the boy to her.

"Oh, Shiine, stop crying. No student of mine would be such a crybaby."

"Oh, Teacher, please don't go!" Shiine begged and clung tighter to Dorothy. "You're my mother!"

"And you're my son, Shiine. But I have to go."

Dorothy gently pushed Shiine away and ran out of Seravi's house. Shiine ran after her, but by the time he had summoned his broom, Dorothy had already flown far, far away.

"Teacher Dorothy!"

Shiine returned to the house and found Chacha, Riiya and Principal Ohlala watching him solemnly.

"Oh, Shiine," Chacha murmured.

Shiine caught a glimpse of Seravi sleeping peacefully in his bed. The sight of the inert figure made Shiine flush with anger.

"It's all his fault! Seravi is to blame!"

With that, Shiine ran out of the house and flew back towards Urizuri Mountain. Chacha summoned her own broom to chase after him.

"Shiine! Wait!"

But before Chacha could fly any higher, Riiya immediately changed into his wolf form and jumped on Chacha's broom. Chacha's broom spun off-course, throwing both of them down the ground. Chacha stood up rubbing her behind, while Riiya-wolf landed on his feet.

"Riiya! What did you do that for?" Chacha demanded

"Don't you see, Chacha? The guy needs to be alone," Riiya replied.

"He's right, child," said Ohlala from the doorway. "Young Shiine needs to sort himself out."

"Oh, I guess you're right, Teacher," Chacha conceded.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, Seravi woke up to a beautiful morning. Sunshine streamed through his windows, from which he could glimpse the blue skies and the grassy path leading away from Mochimochi Mountain, his mountain.

It felt so good to be alive, Seravi thought. Seravi felt so young and so refreshed he thought he could do anything. Anything is better than being cooped in bed.

But there is something lacking.

Seravi did his toilette, threw on some clothes and made his bed. He was determined to make the most of his day, the first day he was out of bed after a long period of draining illness. After accomplishing his morning rituals, Seravi went out of his room in search of a hearty breakfast. He found Shiine on the table in the kitchen, mulling over a plate of omelette.

"Good morning, Shiine!" he greeted the boy cheerily. Shiine merely nodded his head glumly at him.

Seravi sat down on the table. "Where are Chacha and Riiya?"

"Chacha went to the Palace. She wanted to talk to her parents about something. Riiya tagged along with her."

"And you didn't?"

Shiine shook his head. "I thought it would be better if someone stayed here behind with you, Teacher."

Shiine pierced a mushroom with his fork. "Would you like some, Teacher?"

"Sure, thank you."

Shine fixed Seravi a panful of the egg dish. In almost no time, a plate of the golden, fragrant concoction was served the older magician. Seravi ate a forkful and found it delicious.

"This is good, Shiine," he smiled. "Who taught you to cook?"

"Teacher Dorothy."

"Really?"

Shiine smiled wryly and played with his own food. "Unlike what most people thought, Teacher Seravi, Miss Dorothy is a great teacher. She may not be as good as you, but she knows a lot of things, including housework. Only I like doing them more than she does."

The boy sighed. "Besides, Teacher Dorothy once told me she had a hard time living alone after she ran away from her parents' home. But she was proud that she made it on her own. As soon as I was big enough, I wanted to pamper her and do everything for her. I want to see Teacher Dorothy happy."

"You really felt bad about her going away, didn't you?" said Seravi.

"Of course I did," Shiine almost spat at him. "Teacher Dorothy raised me. I never saw my real parents while I was growing up. Teacher Dorothy was both mother and father to me."

He put his arms on the table and hid his face in them. "Now she'll never return."

Seravi dropped his fork. "What?"

"Teacher Dorothy will never return to Urizuri Mountain."

Seravi was bewildered. "What do you mean? She already came back, didn't she? She was here a few days ago."

Shiine raised his head and looked at him. "Queen Bessie only fetched her back so she could heal you. But—"

"But?" coaxed Seravi.

"She's getting married in a few days."

Seravi lost the lightheartedness he woke up with. He pushed his plate away and made himself some tea.

"Who told you Dorothy's going to be married?"

"Queen Bessie."

"Who is Dorothy marrying?"

"A magician named Cherubi."

Seravi sipped his tea. "I see."

Shiine's eyes were reproachful as he stared at the older magician. But deep within those dark eyes was a tinge of hope, the hope that was the boy's very own power over evil.

"Aren't you going to do anything, Seravi?"

Seravi's mouth turned up a little at the corners. "You'll see."

* * *

"Do you, Cherubi, take the Lady Dorothy as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse—"

Cherubi doesn't seem the worse for it, thought Dorothy, as she sneaked a sidelong glance at her groom. Cherubi looked as cool as a cucumber in his black tuxedo. The very picture of calmness.

"—for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health—"

Dorothy wished she could say the same for herself. But although she appeared very calm in her wedding gown, Dorothy felt like a bundle of shaken nerves inside. She could not keep herself from thinking of what she had left behind in order to marry Cherubi and if it was all worth it. Her own mountain, her own castle, the children—Shiine, Chacha, and yes, even Riiya—and Seravi.

"—to love and cherish till death do you part?"

Cherubi smiled at Dorothy so lovingly she could feel her own heart shake.

"I do."

The magistrate of the lakeside village, a jolly, elderly man, turned to Dorothy with an approving smile.

"And you, Lady Dorothy, do you take Cherubi as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish and obey till death do you part."

"I do."

Dorothy was shocked at the calmness of her own voice. It is as if another Dorothy had taken over her body and spoke those binding words for her. Cherubi squeezed her hand and beamed at her.

The magistrate turned to the congregation in the village hall.

"To those of you who have reasons to object to this marriage, I call on you to stand up and push your case forward, or forever hold your peace."

The people who came to witness the wedding did not even stir. Dorothy could see that Cherubi is beside himself with joy. She could not bring herself to ruin it.

"So, by all the powers vested in me—"

"Wait! Stop the wedding!"

Everyone turned towards the massive doorways of the village hall. Dorothy gasped. By the doors are Shiine and Chacha, still panting on their brooms, while Riiya sat in his wolf form behind Shiine. They all got off the brooms and stood firmly before the entire congregation.

"Children! What are you doing here?" Dorothy demanded.

"We want to stop the wedding, Teacher!" Shiine replied.

The magistrate cleared his throat. The action reduced the buzzing among the villagers.

"Children, what reasons do you have in stopping this wedding between Cherubi and Dorothy?" he asked.

An older, deeper voice, unseen from everyone else, replied. "Because the children know for a fact that their Teacher Dorothy does not love this man named Cherubi."

All heads turned towards the shadow at the door. The villagers gasped. Cherubi's merry smile froze and turned to an angry leer. Dorothy covered her mouth, gasping partly in joy and partly in disbelief.

For Seravi stood there grim and certain, his eyes flashing with the determination Dorothy knew Seravi had in facing tremendous obstacles.

"Who are you?" the magistrate asked.

"My name is Seravi, Your Excellency."

"What made you so sure that this lady standing here before us does not love the man she promised to marry?"

"Because she is in love with someone else."

The magistrate smiled slightly, mockingly. "And who is this person you are referring to?"

Seravi bared his teeth in a feral grin. "Why, Your Excellency, I am referring to no one else but myself."

Dorothy, teeth gnashing, tore the veil off her head and marched towards Seravi. She gave him a hard smack across the face. Seravi barely flinched.

"Seravi!" Dorothy lashed out. "How dare you show up at my wedding and ruin it so high-handedly! It's just like you to do this! You're so selfish! You never wanted me to be happy! All my life, all I wanted was to be the best I could ever be. But you always stole my chances, Seravi! You always did."

Dorothy felt she had totally lost control of her own temper. But it felt so good she did not care.

"I have trained myself to become the world's greatest magician. The title was mine in the first place. But I have come to accept the fact that you are better than I am, Seravi, and you always will be. But I can't live everyday of my life bearing the brunt of your ridicule. I need to be respected, too, Seravi. I'm tired of being made fun at!"

Dorothy, to her dismay, began to cry. She wiped her tears angrily.

"I hate you, Seravi!"

Cherubi, who came beside Dorothy, reached out to take her in his arms, but she moved away.

Seravi's face remained impassive.

"Stop lying to yourself, Dorothy," he said.

Dorothy, eyes red-rimmed, glared at him. "What?!"

"Do you need to have Elizabeth spell it out for you, Dorothy? Because I know for a fact that you don't hate me."

"Why you—"

Dorothy raised a hand to slap Seravi once more, but this time, Seravi deftly caught it. He held his hand between his own.

"Tell me to my face, Dorothy," Seravi said. "Tell me you don't love me."

"I—I—"

Seravi's eyes were so penetrating, Dorothy could not look at them. She pulled her hand and looked away.

"Seravi," Cherubi cut in, "Dorothy may not love me as much as she does you, but she loves me enough to give me her vow of marriage. And we are here to solemnize that vow."

Dorothy lay a restraining hand on Cherubi's shoulder. "Oh, Cherubi—"

"Oh, no. It's coming," murmured Chacha.

"What's coming?" asked Riiya.

"Seravi's not going to challenge Cherubi, is he?" asked Shiine.

"Do you want Dorothy to live a farce for the rest of her life, Cherubi?" asked Seravi.

"Where is the farce, Seravi?" Cherubi shot back. "In Dorothy pretending to be happy at your side, or living out a real happy life as my wife?"

"Do you want to settle this, Cherubi?"

"You bet I do."

"Very well," said Seravi. "I challenge you to a magical tournament for Dorothy's hand."

"I accept."

"No, Cherubi, don't!" Dorothy protested. "You don't have to accept it!"

Cherubi gently pushed Dorothy's restraining hand away. "I'll win you without any questions, Dorothy. I'll prove to everyone I am worthy to be your husband, even if I have to take on the world's greatest magician."

Seravi grinned. "I give you credit for choosing a man for a husband, Dorothy."

"Shut up!" Dorothy flashed back.

The magistrate ordered everyone to proceed to the field at the edge of the lake, where he judged the fight would do the least damage. For there was not one person born in this village who does not know that Cherubi is the greatest sorcerer the village has. And the village is not provincial enough not to know that Seravi was once the greatest magician in the world.

The mode of fighting chosen was a game of Magic: The Gathering ™. The two contenders for Dorothy's hand sat behind tables at opposite edges of the field. At the edge of the field, Dorothy, the object of contention, sat on an armless, high-backed chair. She tried to appear calm and composed, but with her ashen face, red-rimmed eyes and torn veil, it was all but impossible. She could hardly help herself from squeezing Chacha, who sat on her lap, in her arms. Riiya and Shiine took seats on the ground at Dorothy's feet while the villagers gathered behind them, separated from Dorothy and the children by a cordon sanitaire.

Cherubi and Seravi both produced with a snap of their fingers ornate boxes containing their decks of Magic: The Gathering ™ cards. Both of them placed their decks on the right hand side of the table.

_I don't think I will lose with my deck_, thought Cherubi. _This is my best one, a green señor stompe. Not only will I win Dorothy, the creatures I can summon will crush Seravi and make me a contender for the title of world's greatest magician._

_I haven't played Magic: The Gathering ™ for a long time_, thought Seravi, _but I know I can still remember how to use my blue-and-white stasis deck. Besides, in times like these, I'd give nothing but my best efforts for Dorothy._

From amidst the crowd, the magistrate of the village walked to the middle of the field.

"You know the rules, gentlemen," he said gravely. "but I would like to give a run-down for those of the audience who are unfamiliar with this mode of tournament. The first man to draw a land card gets to play first. Each player must have only seven cards in hand, although they can put down as many cards as their lands can support. Each player also has twenty life points to maintain or add to. The player who gets to reduce his opponent's life points to zero wins the tournament."

"Excuse me, Your Excellency," said Cherubi. "I was the one who was made the challenge. So there is no need for us to draw lands. I should be the first to play."

"Is that true, Shiine?" asked Riiya.

"I don't know. I'm not really familiar with this type of tournament," Shiine replied.

The magistrate cleared his throat. "Is that so? Do you accept this, Master Seravi?"

Seravi made a welcoming gesture. "Master Cherubi is correct, Your Excellency. Please allow him to proceed."

"Very well," said the magistrate and walked towards Dorothy's chair. He positioned himself behind her. "Let the magic tournament for the Lady Dorothy's hand begin."

Cherubi drew seven cards from the top of his deck. After shuffling his hand and glancing at them with an easy eye, he lay a land card on his table.

"Forest," he said. "Your turn."

Seravi did the same. "Plains."

"Forest."

"Island."

"Forest."

"Plains."

For the next eight turns or so, the two contenders did nothing but cast land cards: forests for Cherubi, islands and plains for Seravi. Dorothy squeezed Chacha's uncomplaining hand.

_They're both casting a lot of mana_, Dorothy thought._ Oh, what will happen here?_

Chacha looked up at Dorothy. "Don't worry, Miss Dorothy. Teacher Seravi will win this for you."

Dorothy smirked, trying to hide the turmoil she feels. "I'm not really that concerned for Seravi, you know."

Chacha merely smiled at her knowing child's smile at her.

Cherubi picked a card from the top of his library. At first, he looked as if he could not believe he had drawn the card, but he grinned at Seravi with elated derision. Then Cherubi slapped the card on the table.

"Gorilla berserkers. Monsters on the rampage."

As Cherubi spoke, a pack of restless gorillas materialized from thin air. The gorillas were so huge and ferocious that some spectators fainted at the very sight of them. Even Riiya was visibly shaking. He latched himself on Shiine's sleeve.

"Shiine, those monkeys are ugly."

"But not as ugly as you are," Shiine snorted.

Undaunted, Seravi merely smiled at him and tapped four plains. Then, he put down a card from his hand.

"Kismet. All your lands, creatures and artifacts come into play tapped."

"That was great!" cried Shiine. "Teacher Seravi's really smart."

Riiya turned to Shiine, fangs glinting. "What do you mean, Shiine? I thought you said you're not familiar with this game."

Shiine laughed and scratched his head.

Sweat trickled down Cherubi's nape. _So you think you're smart, eh, Seravi?_

As the white Kismet enchantment required, Cherubi tapped all his lands and his berserkers. Eyes flashing madly and drool dribbling from their leering mouths, the gorillas beat their chests and let out blood-curdling howls. Then, with fangs glinting in the sunlight, the pack sprung wildly towards Seravi.

"Done," said a smug Cherubi.

Mouth gaping, Chacha watched the monstrous primates draw closer and closer to her Teacher. When they were only about a few paces away, Chacha cried out and buried her face against Dorothy. Dorothy hugged the child to her and stroked the shaking head.

Seravi cast a card from his hand and tapped two blue mana from his island cards. Just then, a huge clawed hand struck the edge of Seravi's table—and dematerialized, along with the rest of the pack.

Riiya, who had accidentally begun the process of strangling Shiine out of fright, slowly released his choking hold on Shiine's neck and shoulders, to Shiine's utter relief. Shiine coughed and sputtered.

"What happened?" asked Riiya.

"You stupid dog!" gasped Shiine. "You almost killed me!"

Dorothy sighed with relief and gently shook Chacha by the shoulder. Chacha raised her head and looked apprehensively at the field.

"They're gone!" she exclaimed. "Where are they?"

"Ripple," said Seravi. "Target land, creature or artifact phases out at the turn."

The crowd heartily applauded Seravi for his last-minute casting. The furious, yet puzzled gorillas then reappeared, trapped in bubbles floating above Cherubi's head. Cherubi swore under his breath.

"Not so fast, Master Seravi. I think you have angered my gorillas."

Cherubi tapped his green mana. The bubbles burst and the snarling gorillas floated down and geared for a second attack. But before the berserkers could make a step towards him, Seravi tapped white mana and produced a card from his hand. Fragile crystal chains shackled every gorilla's hands and legs together, making them fall one by one on each other.

Seravi smiled. "Done. Gossamer chains are quite handy, don't you think, Master Cherubi?"

Cherubi turned white with anger, but he managed to maintain a calm demeanor.

"Very well," he said.

Cherubi returned the gorilla berserkers' card to his hand and cast down two others in its place. The gorillas, growling and clawing at each other despite the gossamer chains, vanished altogether. In their place, a herd of rhinoceros and a huge green man with skin like stone and as huge as a mountain appeared.

"Done," Cherubi declared. "Crash of rhinos and a craw giant. How do you like them, Master Seravi?"

_Is he going to pound me to the ground?_ "Why, very well, Master Cherubi. I'm quite impressed."

Tiny ripples began to appear on the lake's surface. Then, all of a sudden, a huge, many-tentacled green monster with sharp tiny teeth bordering its wide sucking mouth emerged from the lake's bottom and crawled its way to the field. The monster's thick, slimy tentacles pulsated and waved about its lumpy, leechlike body. At its approach, many of the spectators ran screaming away from the field. The monster placed itself like a distended block beside Seravi's table.

"I hope you find my time-eating chronatog equally impressive, Master Cherubi," said Seravi.

Cherubi's anger completely exploded. "I've had it, Master Seravi! You think you frighten me with your games?"

Seravi blinked. "But isn't this a game, Master Cherubi?"

_Was this the man I was supposed to marry?_ thought Dorothy.

With a deep, resonant growl, Cherubi tapped his rhinoceros and the craw giant. At this the herd went crashing towards Seravi. But Seravi tapped the chronatog as well, which sucked the creatures coming its way like a gust of wind. In a blink, the rhinos and the giant were back to their former places behind Cherubi.

_I will win Dorothy_, Cherubi thought. _Nothing will get in my way._

Cherubi once more sent the giant and the rhinos charging towards Seravi. Then he re-summoned the gorilla berserkers, who were so angry they seem to want to kill everything and everyone in sight. Before Seravi could touch the chronatog card, chaos swept past him, killing the chronatog and sending him crashing backward. Seravi fell on the ground a few paces away from his table with a thud. At that sound, the creatures disappeared.

"Seravi!" Dorothy screamed. Riiya and Shiine were shocked into silence. Chacha fell to sobbing uncontrollably.

With Chacha in tow, Dorothy stood up, meaning to run to Seravi's side to see if he is still alive. But the magistrate pushed her back to her chair.

"Stay where you are, Lady Dorothy. You are the object of contention. I shall see to Master Seravi myself."

The magistrate lumbered across the field to Seravi, who lay dazed on the grass. Blood tricked from a corner of his mouth and wet the side of his face. The magistrate knelt by his side.

"Can you still move?" asked the magistrate.

Seravi smiled weakly. "Yes, I think so. How is Dorothy?"

"Half-dead with fright, and so are the children. This will not do, you know. Your life points are almost depleted and Cherubi is barely touched."

"I will not concede. How many life points do I have left?"

"Five."

"Five will do nicely, thank you."

The magistrate helped Seravi up and led him to what was left of his table. Cherubi sneered at Seravi.

"So, you still want to fight, eh?"

"I'm still standing, am I not?"

"Very well. I'll wait. It's your turn anyway."

Dorothy pulled at the magistrate's sleeve as he passed by her. "I beg you, Your Excellency! Please stop the fight!"

"I can't do that, Lady. It's against the rules. Unless one dies or concedes, the tournament cannot be interrupted."

Dorothy tore at her hair. "This is all my fault! I was so selfish! I shouldn't have run away from home like a spoilt child!" she sobbed.

The magistrate looked somberly at her. "If you ask me, Miss Dorothy, there's no one at fault here. This was bound to happen one time or another. Don't worry. Seravi cares enough to fight for you. He may care enough to win you and live."

Shiine tugged at Dorothy's gown. "He's right, Miss Dorothy."

"I think so, too," said a sniffing Chacha.

"What did the old guy say?" asked Riiya.

Dorothy pulled all three children in an embrace. "Oh, kids, I'm so sorry."

"We're sorry, too, Teacher," the three said in chorus.

Seravi watched the scene Dorothy and the children made with a smile on his face. _My family_, he thought. _They're my family._

Cherubi was not at all pleased. He knew very well he was winning the tournament, but it does not seem as if he's winning Dorothy as well. He slammed his fist impatiently on his table.

"Come on! Let's get on with it!" he roared.

"Master Seravi, please proceed," said the magistrate.

Seravi recalled himself and drew a card from his deck. He lay it face down on the table.

_If this is a bad card, I'm done for._

_If that is a bad card, I win_, thought Cherubi.

_Let it be a good card_, thought Dorothy.

Dorothy and the children held their breath. Cherubi strained his eyes to get even the merest glimpse of the card. Seravi turned the card up.

And gave a huge grin.

A domed crystal forcefield began to form around him.

"Stasis. I will not be able to move my creatures, Cherubi. But neither would you be able to pass through my forcefield."

"What!"

Cherubi frantically pulled card after card from his deck for a disenchantment spell. He could not find any. Seravi watched him languidly from inside his dome.

"It's all over, Cherubi."

"Don't count on it yet, Seravi."

Only one card was left of Cherubi's deck. With bated breath, Cherubi turned it up.

"NO!"

Cherubi scattered all his cards about him and slammed the table with both fists so hard, the table crashed to bits. Cherubi fell on his knees, cradling his head in his hands.

Riiya and Shiine jumped for joy and hugged each other. Chacha slid from Dorothy's lap and joined the group hug. Dorothy knelt and joined in as well.

The forcefield around Seravi slowly dissolved. So did the wounds he had sustained from the battle. Leaving his cards behind, he slowly made towards Dorothy and the children.

Dorothy looked up and saw Seravi approaching, framed by the blue afternoon sky and the blue shimmering lake. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I'm sorry, Seravi," she said. "I really am."

"It's alright, Dorothy. I'm used to it."

"I still hate you."

"It doesn't matter, you know."

"Dorothy—?"

Both Seravi and Dorothy turned and saw Cherubi approaching. A lovelost and defeated Cherubi.

"Can—can I have a moment with you, Dorothy?" he asked.

Dorothy glanced at Seravi, who nodded briefly. Then she followed Cherubi a few paces away from the crowd.

"I'm so sorry, Dorothy."

"I'm so sorry, too, Cherubi. I never wanted this to happen."

"I did. I wanted to win."

Cherubi lay a hand gently against Dorothy's cheek. "I love you, Dorothy. And I wish you happiness. Always."

Dorothy watched him walk away.

Seravi came and stood behind her, putting an arm across her shoulders. All of a sudden, he yanked a lock loose from her braid. Dorothy cried out.

"Why did you do that for?" she yelled at Seravi.

"Your hair really looks strange, Dorothy."

"Why, you!"

Laughing, Seravi summoned his broom and flew away. Dorothy did the same. But to Seravi's utter astonishment, instead of chasing after him as she is wont to, Dorothy began to fly the other way. Seravi stopped his broom.

"Dorothy! Where are you going?"

Dorothy did not reply. Neither did she stop her broom. Seravi turned his broom around and began to follow her.

"Dorothy! Dorothy, if you're going to run away again, I won't fetch you this time."

Still, Dorothy did not reply. Instead, she increased her speed and became a white dot in the sky. Seravi flew after her.

"Dorothy! Dorothy, wait!"

"At least we saw a bit of change here," Shiine said, watching Seravi chase after Dorothy.

"Yeah," Chacha nodded sagely.

"What change?" asked Riiya.


End file.
